


My Moon My Man

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, BAMF Stiles, Dirty Talk, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed, That's totally not platonic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek starts paying Stiles visits during full moon nights. They sort of become a couple, but neither of them realizes it. Deaton ends up being the one to enlighten them. And then stuff also happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll ruin the crime scene

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Feist
> 
> Underage warning because I'm not sure if Stiles isn't 18 here yet, but he might be. Just take it whichever way you like it.

There were rarely more stressful nights than full moons, if you are part of a wolf pack. If same wolf pack wants you to stay away, indoors, were it’s safe? Well, that’s even worse.

 

It’s maybe the tenth or so full moon that Stiles is spending confined to his home while all of his friends let their fur down. No matter how often this happens now, he just can’t get used to it. He’s not much better off than any average wolf these days. Full moons were stressful to a point where he expects to get a heart attack before his dad ever could. And then the Sheriff would surely get a heart attack because the man can’t hold up a healthy diet on his own.

Or, you know, Stiles has gotten the heat attack because a werewolf ate his dad, which is likely because his shifts seem to constantly coincide with _these nights_ since he knows about the supernatural mayhem in town.

 

So what does a teenage boy do, on a school night, when he is overcome by anxiety, jealousy and a lot of boredom?

He watches all of those “bad” Crime Shows that his dad usually criticizes, obviously.

He’s sitting on his bed, mouthing at the end of one of the strings of his cardigan, when it happens. The whole room is cloaked into darkness to fit the tense mood of the scene. This killer is actually pretty smart. Like, he’s even kidnapped one of the investigators. Now he’s about to trick the guy’s partner and attack him from behind (which is really too much innuendo if you think about it) and just when he’s making his move Stiles’ window flies open and a big shadow-y figure barrels onto his floor. Needless to say, Stiles jumps about a foot into the air and knocks his Laptop to the ground.

“Oh my god!”

The person was staring at him with glowing blue eyes, which these days could be anyone, but they had that intense look to them so Stiles knew exactly who to yell at.

“Derek Hale, if I broke my Computer, you are going to pay for it!”

Wow. He kind of sounds like Jackson used to. Derek probably has a very good reason to stumble into his home like that. Ever since he became Scott’s co-alpha he’s been really thoughtful only to involve Stiles if it was necessary, which… Stiles hates. And it totally doesn’t have anything to do with his ‘recent’ recovery from demonic-fox possession. That was, at least, three months or so ago.

“What happened? Did somebody get hurt? If-“

“No, Stiles. Everyone’s fine.”

That didn’t explain anything though. It didn’t explain Derek’s sudden arrival, it didn’t explain Derek advancing, and it _certainly_ didn’t justify his possibly broken Laptop.

“You totally had me fooled there for a second, buddy. What with the glowing eyes and the Ninja moves… well, not Ninja- I wouldn’t have noticed a Ninja.”

Stiles glared and then went fishing for his Computer on the dark floor.

“Why are you here, Derek? I thought you were the president of ‘keep-Stiles-at-home-on-any-kind-of-moon-but-especially-the-full-moon’ club.”

Ha! Got it!

The Laptop seemed fine, but the site with the episode had inconveniently closed. With a sigh Stiles got back into his old position on the bed and let his fingers hover across the keyboard, wondering if he should put the episode back on.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You always complain to Scott the next day.”

Stiles looked up from the screen to roll his eyes at the overly-concerned idiot-wolf, but he stuttered to a halt instead. Derek was sitting on his bed. Maybe only 8 inches away from touching him. Usually this distance between them meant impending bodily harm.

“I-I’m not complaining. It’s just very boring. As you could see I was taking care of that, before you busted into my room and cut off the video.”

“Video?” The way Derek furrowed his eyebrows, in that distinct way that said ‘Stiles-is-doing-something-that-I-don’t-want-to-know-about’ made the teenager jump to explanations.

“Not like-like porn. Obviously. I don’t do that on full moons, because any of you guys could interrupt me for some kind of wolf-emergency! I, uh… I watch crime shows. My dad hates them, so I figured when he’s out on a shift-“

“Which show?”

Stiles focused back on his Laptop, which was showing the site where he got all of his movies and stuff. He couldn’t even remember what he was watching a few minutes ago. Something in New York…

“Uh… CSI?”

Annnnd Derek was moving even closer, sitting down beside him.

“I’ll join you.”

Oh god. What had he gotten himself into?

“Su-sure. Make yourself at home.”

 

Derek grinned as the episode started, watching the screen with a fascination in his eyes that Stiles rarely saw there before.

The wolf caught him staring.

“I haven’t seen these since College. Laura majored in Forensic Sciences, so it would always annoy her how unrealistic these shows are.” He explained with a smile that was sad, but open. Stiles smiled back the same way. He knew the feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a Disney Movie, after his mother passed away.

But he couldn’t concentrate on the crime investigation at all after Derek joined him. The presence of the werewolf, touching his side from shoulders to feet, was way too distracting.


	2. Platonic Cuddling

He didn’t expect Derek to come back after 4 weeks. He had noticed that Derek was slowly warming up to the idea of letting him back in on the werewolf action, which only left Scott to convince, but he thought the last full moon hang out was more of a one-night-thing.

 

Well, sometimes Stiles was wrong. The man standing in his room, with takeout from a close-by diner in one hand and a sleep bag in the other, was living and breathing proof of that. The hesitant look on his face only added to the cuteness of the situation.

Wait, did Stiles just call Derek cute in his head? Wha-

“Heey, Derek. I didn’t really expect you.”

That was an understatement. Stiles had been planning stuff for today. He had made sure that no new big bad was even in a 200 mile radius of Beacon Hills, every wolf was alarmed not to knock on his window for help… He had even bought new lube on his way home from school. Derek was cock blocking him, damn it, but he didn’t have the strength to send the man away.

He brought food after all.

“Oh, I thought- I can go again, if you-“

“No! No, you stay.” Stiles quickly interjected before the big idiot could make a run for it. “I mean, you brought food and stuff. What kind of person would I be not to accept that offer?”

Derek still looked unsure, but he threw his sleeping bag into the corner of the room where he always used to lurk and surprise Stiles and opened the big takeout bag.

“I got you curly fries.” He announced awkwardly, for lack of a better thing to say. It was definitely the right thing though.

“Oh my god, I love you, man. Just let me get some plates or something!”

 

Sometime during the start of the night they had migrated from the floor of Stiles’ room, where their plates were still lying around, to the bed and a movie.

It had been Derek who chose to watch Star Wars, which Stiles totally didn’t expect after the whole discussion with Scott about his lack of pop culture knowledge. It was good to know he had someone to share all of his obsessions with, now.

“So, is this what you do on any normal full moon night? Watch movies and eat junk food?”

Derek looked at him only briefly, but the smile that was crinkling up the skin around his eyes was sending a jolt of thrill through Stiles’ system.

“What, did you expect me to run around the preserve and growl at bunnies?”

“Well, that’s what Scott did the first time around…”

That justified a longer look from Derek. This one seemed contemplating. Judging.

“I have a little more self control than that, Stiles.”

There was something there though. Something that was weighing down the light tone that the conversation had started in, and Stiles tried not to gulp too obviously at the heavy air in the room.

 

Stiles woke up a while later in a dark room. Derek must have put away the Laptop and turned off the lights and everything.

And then returned to his side, judging by the warm arm plastered over his middle. It was comfortable. Very much so, even. Maybe a little too much though.

Stiles tried not to think too much about the way their proximity made something warm buzz under his skin and concentrated on not waking up Derek instead.

The werewolf looked peaceful. Completely different from the way he always seemed to be. He didn’t have his guard up right now.

And he was beautiful.

His stubble had gotten thicker again, kind of how it was before he left with Cora. It was almost a beard it looked so soft. Stiles wanted to touch it. He wondered if kissing Derek would even result in stubble burn at this point.

Okay, no. That was the wrong route to go.

Let’s try that again.

Derek was breathing quietly through his mouth. His teeth were showing. Those bunny teeth that Stiles never dared to tease him about because they were literally the same teeth that could rip out his throat. But how was that even possible? Stiles grinned at the mental image of a bunny turning into a werewolf and leaving fang marks on leaves.

Then he imagined Derek as a werebunny instead. Derek, growing big goofy bunny ears instead of the pointy werewolf ones. Whiskers instead of the fur on the side of his face. Would his eyebrows still disappear?

Suddenly, Derek stirred and Stiles realized that he had been sniggering too loudly.

The green eyes were blinking right at him, only mere inches away. A heavy breath landed directly on his face, tingling his lips. His own breath hitched.

“Sorry.”

Derek’s voice was croaky, and only a little louder than a whisper, as he tried to disentangle himself from Stiles and the blanket that was covering them. But Stiles didn’t want that. No, no, no, no, no. Derek was not going to take it all back now. If he was taking it all back now, it would feel weird. And it already feels kind of weird. So he had to stay. And pretend this is totally normal for their awesome bromance that was developing. And Stiles would love that, if that could be part of their friendship. Whoever decided that platonic cuddling was only for kids?

“Don’t you dare move, Hale.” He hissed and pulled him back his arm. His really strong and comfortable and protecting arm. Stiles likes that arm. He might even love it. Only platonically, of course.

Whatever, Derek thankfully listened to the teenagers sage advice to stay where the fuck he was. That sleeping bag was a stupid idea anyway.

“You sure?”

“As sure as it’s gonna get.”

After they were settled in again Stiles actually managed to fall asleep again. And all of that to the soft noises of Derek’s breathing and the weirdly soothing patterns he was drawing on the exposed skin of his back, where Stiles’ shirt was bunched up.


	3. This isn't impending death

..

Nobody seems to notice the change in their behavior until a few weeks later.

It’s a Sunday that the pack is spending with training sessions and Pizza. Stiles was hunched over a book he got from Deaton to train him in all things an Emissary needs to know, absentmindedly munching on the cheesy crusts that Derek hated so much.

“We should totally try weird toppings next week.” He commented casually. Derek hummed in agreement, but before he could speak Lydia interrupted.

“Stiles, we haven’t even planned the next training session. Are you seriously already thinking about food again?”

He looked up from his book, glaring at her. How dare she judge him like that. At least he hasn’t dated a homicidal lizard. Or a homicidal werewolf. Let’s just clear up that Stiles has never dated anyone who felt the need to kill people.

“Yeah, well, maybe you didn’t plan anything. Derek and I, on the other hand, kind of have so…” he trailed off, making an aborted waving motion with his hand and then turning back to his books. The chuckle from Derek’s side made him grin.

“Huh…” was all Lydia said for a while, which made Stiles feel extremely accomplished. It wasn’t that often that one could outwit Lydia Martin. Or surprise her in any way. He was already 14 pages further in his book when he felt her eyes on him and looked up again.

“What?”

He didn’t like that expression on her face. It was a very suspiciously sly expression and it probably didn’t mean anything good for him or his ego. With a smirk she leaned in and said very very quietly, so the wolves that were training probably couldn’t hear: “Does Scott know that your dating his second-in-command?”

Stiles almost choked on the air in his lungs, throwing him into a coughing fit.

That didn’t help at all though, because Derek got this really worried look on his face and placed a concerned but supportive hand on the small of Stiles’ back. Lydia’s eyes narrowed triumphantly.

“No!” Stiles spat out, quickly pushing Derek’s hand out of his personal space.

“Lydia, we’re just hanging out. Why would you think we’re dating? That’s ridiculous.”

He kind felt bad for pushing Derek away like that. He definitely felt bad for lying to Lydia’s face, because, he does not think that dating Derek would be ridiculous. He just thinks it’s highly unlikely that a super manly male werewolf who only ever had heterosexual relationships, would want to date a bisexual hyperactive teenager. Sure, the drag queens called him cute, but that’s kind of a thing they do.

Right?

 

“I’m assuming you don’t want Scott to know.”

Stiles yelped at the voice and turned around hastily to find Derek standing in the middle of his room, arms crossed before his chest.

“Derek! Whoa, you scared me, uh…”

“Should or shouldn’t Scott know?”

The werewolf seemed extremely tense. Uncomfortable even. But hey, it made sense. He was one of Scott’s betas right now, right? Which means, the thought of keeping secrets from Scott is maybe kind of bad in Derek’s mind. Just how Isaac hated keeping his thing with Allison from Scott. Not that this was a thing. So Derek probably wouldn’t risk having anything thrown at him.

“Scott can know. I mean, you don’t have to tell him everything we do. You could just tell him you spend full moons with me. Keep an eye on me.”

“I should generally keep an eye on you.” Derek countered with a sigh, but he loosened his posture. So this was good. Better. Perfect.

“Maybe he’ll let me back in on the action for the next druid, or witch, or I don’t know what. Do fairies exist, Derek? Are they nice or evil?”

The werewolf wasn’t answering his questions. He was shaking his head in humorous disbelief, already making his way back out the window.

“I’ll see you next week.”

“You can come by whenever!” Stiles shouted after him.

It wasn’t something he had thought through properly. He had said it on a whim. But he knew he meant it. Why should their friendship be limited to full moon sleepovers? Exactly. It shouldn’t be.

He just hoped it didn’t sound or seem too desperate to Derek. Because Stiles wasn’t desperate. He just really loved hanging out with Derek and wanted to hang out more with him.


	4. Misunderstandings

The third time that Derek and Stiles wake up in the same bed, embracing each other like they’re the other’s favorite stuffed toy, it isn’t the morning after a full moon. It’s an ordinary Monday morning, on which the Sheriff has a double shift. And Stiles has overslept.

“Holy Shit! Finstock is gonna kill me!”

He scrambled out of Derek’s arms, stumbled towards the first clothes he could make out with his sleep-heavy eyes, and started throwing Derek’s shoes at him.

“Hey! Wake up, you nocturnal puppy!”

It wasn’t his most effective insult, sure. But he couldn’t form anything meaner with the way Derek’s hair was sticking into different directions and his nose twitched when he rose from the bed.

“What’s going on?”

“I have to make a run for school, and you need to get home. I don’t know how soon my dad could be back from work. If he sees you, or me, here, he might get an actual heart attack. No veggies in the world could save him. And then he’d come back from the dead just to ground me for eternity.”

During this entire explanation he had gotten completely dressed, grabbed a jacket and his backpack.

“Sorry for throwing you out like this, but I seriously gotta dash. I’ll call you!”

Derek was still sitting in the bed, confusion written all over his face, when Stiles bounded out of the room, down the stairs, and out to his car. He had to be in class half an hour ago. He was screwed.

And it took him halfway of the way to school to realize that he had employed the most clichéd sentence known to mankind.

“I’ll call you? What the hell?”

 

Stiles had been wrong. On so many accounts. Finstock wasn’t his problem. Finstock would get arrested if he killed a student.

No, the real problem was a sequence of things. First, Scott meeting him in front of the class room just as the bell rings for the class to end. And he doesn’t look happy. He looks worried out of his mind.

“Stiles, where were you? Did something happen? I tried texting you but you wouldn’t respond.”

No matter how often Stiles assured him, within the next 10 minutes, how alright he was, this would be a huge setback on the ‘get-Stiles-back-in-on-the-action’ front. Scott would be more cautious again. But that wasn’t all.

They were on their way to History when Scott stopped him with an outstretched arm. “Wait, Stiles.”

Oh god. What now? Would he get one of those alpha-lectures now, that Isaac had to endure almost every month? The bite with which they saved Stiles from the Nogitsune didn’t even take, so was he really eligible for this kind of thing?

“Did you see Derek this morning? Is that why you’re late?”

Did he see Derek? Well, yes, they sleep together. Platonically. Totally the opposite of sexually. Like, they literally sleep.

“Uh, kind of? Can we talk about this later?” When Stiles has got a better lie prepared than: ‘It was a wolf-emergency.’

“Okay… It’s just, you literally reek of him.”

Wow. This was getting embarrassing fast. Scott would understand, right? Scott would get the awesome platonic ways in which he could sleep in the same bed as Derek. “Like you rolled around in his clothes, or something.” Abort. Abort.

“Stiles!”

As soon as he saw Lydia coming from his right side, he picked up the pace of his footsteps. And he put on his jacket to cover up Derek’s scent a little, just to be sure. A few steps behind him, Scott and Lydia both stopped dead in their pursuit of him. Scott’s eyebrows furrowed impossibly. Lydia grinned.

“Is that Derek’s leather jacket?”

 

Later that day, after dinner with his dad, Scott called Stiles. The alpha had apparently decided it was the “later” for which Stiles had to come up with an explanation. For everything that went wrong that day.

“Hey, Scotty!”

“Stiles, what is going on with you and Derek? Lydia keeps saying weird things about dates-“

“Well, they’re not really dates. Don’t listen to Lydia. She is crazy. Out of her mind. Nobody gets asked out here. I swear.”

Scott sighed on the other end of the line. Stiles chewed at the tip of his thumb in nervousness. He was never in a situation like this before - not with Scott.

“Just tell me what’s going on, please.”

“It… He stays over during full moons? Like, we watch movies and eat takeout.”

“Alright. But that doesn’t explain how his scent is all over you. It’s like you bathed in his sweat, Stiles. Unless you-“

“Fine! We’re sleeping together. Not like, _sleeping together_ but we kind of cuddle. But not really. We… hug while lying down?”

This sounded so bad, even to Stiles’ ears. Scott wouldn’t understand this. What had Stiles done?

“Okay.”

…What?

“Okay?”

“I get it. You don’t have to be worried about it, or anything. I understand. It’s your thing.”

“That’s… really understanding of you, Scott.”

“Just don’t tell me the details. I don’t need to know any of it.”

“You got it, buddy! I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

That went so shockingly well, that Stiles actually couldn’t stop smiling for a few minutes.


	5. Unfortunate Information

The next full moon came soon. It was a weekend, so Stiles figured he could prepare for the entire evening. Derek could come over as early as the afternoon. Stiles’ dad would be on a date with Scott’s mom, which… that was a long time coming.

But no. Scott crushed the Derek-Stiles party and Stiles wasn’t sure if he should hate that as much as he does right now. Because essentially it just meant Stiles was invited to a full moon with the pack. Which was awesome.

He wondered what they would do. Would they maybe just hang like he and Derek did? Or maybe they were running around the trees, enjoying the feeling of not being human for a while… Whatever it was, it had to be awesome and Stiles was excited for it.

Just to prove again how freaking happy Stiles was about finally being included in that specific wolf-y activity, he packed a sleepover bag. Like, with snacks, booze, his pillow… Everything that was truly important in life.

Then he also added two changes of clothes because with werewolves you never know who might ruin their shirt with a “massive nosebleed”.

 

Stiles wasn’t surprised when Derek picked him up to drive him to the Loft.

The Sheriff was surprised though.

Because Derek was actually using the front door for once.

There was quiet conversation in the kitchen when Stiles came down with his overnight bag and a pinched smile. His dad was probably interrogating Derek about something. Always the Sheriff. But it was kind of embarrassing. It’s not like he and Derek were dating or anything.

The guy actually seemed relieved when Stiles’ dad finally let them off the hook.

But the moment the car doors closed another questioning began.

“What did he say? Did he threaten you?”

“No, he didn’t threaten me.”

“Well then what?”

“He thanked me for protecting you, back when you were… and he says he trusts me to keep you alive.”

The words felt kind of heavy in the air. There was just something about his dad saying that he trusts Derek with his life… He wouldn’t trust Stiles with his own life, to be honest. This is huge. Like, a huge gesture.

“And then he said that he expects you to be back by 10 am tomorrow, completely intact and unbruised. I said I couldn’t promise him you wouldn’t find a way to wreck yourself.”

It wasn’t very mature of Stiles to flip Derek off for the comment, but the wolf only laughed so it seemed to be okay. His face was crinkling up in a smile. The one that Stiles got to see more of day after day. It was nice to know that he was part of the reason for Derek’s face to light up like that. He should get to have those smiles all of the time. Forever.

“So, what is spending the full moon with the pack gonna be like? Do you do anything special?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been with the others on full moons unless there was some kind of danger, or they couldn’t control themselves for whatever reason.”

So Derek’s not been hanging out with Scott and Isaac, like he does with Stiles. That was something that only they did together. It was special, kind of. Which was good. Because Stiles liked being an exception to Derek’s rules of broodiness.

“But they can control themselves now, right?”

He hadn’t had to put Scott on a leash for what felt like years now. It was a stupid question. Obviously the wolves could control themselves. So well, in fact, that they could all watch dumb cliché horror movies and laugh at all the mistakes in the mythology. It would happen. Stiles was sure of it.

And Derek’s silence was totally not scaring him even a little.

 

They arrived at Derek’s loft and everybody was there. Yes. But they were all kind of minding their own business. Isaac was leaning against a wall, sort of watching everyone from the sidelines. Scott was sitting together with Kira and talking quietly. Allison and Lydia were doing homework or something at Derek’s desk.

This was it? Seriously?

No, Stiles decided, that couldn’t be it. The fun would start when the sun goes down. It makes sense. He would just wait and mind his own business for now, like everyone else is doing. He would sit around with Derek, all comfortable, like a normal full moon night and wait for the pack-part of the evening to start.

It was a plan.

 

The plan was dumb.

Stiles wasn’t exactly known for his patience or any other virtue for that matter, so it shouldn’t surprise anyone that he was buzzing with concealed energy by the time it was close to midnight and nobody had done _anything_.

“Oh god, guys, I know I always complain about being excluded but I take it all back now. After tonight you can exclude me however much you want.”

“Stiles, full moons aren’t exactly supposed to be a fun party.”

Allison proved once again that she thought Stiles was incapable of being a mature adult. And, hey, she might be right, but at least Stiles was never bored!

“Yeah? Well, Derek and I usually have plenty of fun. I think you guys are just unimaginative.”

A low groan rumbled through the group, as if they had been waiting for this line of conversation to start, and Derek got a constipated look on his face. He looked all scrunched up. It was hilarious.

“Come on, guys! I brought movies, snacks… I even got alcohol for the ones among us who can actually get drunk! We can’t just mope around for an entire night. Is this seriously what you do?”

Scott was the one who nodded, so he automatically got Stiles’ attention.

“Oh my god. Okay, I’m breaking out the movies. You all get comfortable around the sofa. Scott, help me get the food and drinks.”

They pack moved torturously slow after his command, but they followed his orders eventually. He saw Derek and Isaac get some blankets and pillows for everyone while he had Scott follow him into the kitchen.

“Dude, are you serious? If co-exist is all you’ve been doing this time, you were in serious need of my help. I’m like a full-moon-sleepover expert now.”

“Until you joined us, nobody really cared. It’s usually just Isaac and I anyway, so we just kind of do our thing. But Kira wanted to hang out, and then we figured we’d get the whole group together.”

Stiles nodded his understanding. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one missing out on boring full moon nights all this time. He had been part of the majority. The majority that had fun during full moon nights.

“We’re gonna change that. We could make it, like, pack bonding time. If we all hang out like normal teenagers, we might actually function better as a team.”

Scott’s smile was heart-warming but surprising.

Why was a smiling Scott surprising? Didn’t he smile all the time? He definitely used to…

“You okay, man? You seem really tired.”

“I’m good. It’s just that I’m just starting to get used to there being a status quo.”

“Status quo?”

“A definitive pack structure? Not constantly running from one dangerous situation into the next and actually getting time like this. It feels weird.”

“Yeah, but it’s probably good. I mean, we all needed a break.” Stiles agreed. And then he decided, yup, he was gonna hug his best friend because he needed that right now.

“Everything’s good right now. We should probably enjoy this before we have to start dealing with family drama.”

“Family drama?”

“Our parents are dating, Scotty. You know all of the scenarios. We’ve been talking about it since freshman year.”

That’s when they decided they wanted to be brothers. Yes, it was totally their decision- no, their idea, in the first place. And now it was actually happening. They didn’t even need to worry about any fights, because their parents were already sort of co-parenting since Stiles’ mother died. It was pretty much all meant to be.

 

Speaking of meant to be, this movie was being ridiculous. Like, since when do werewolves have mega-intense soul mates? And in what universe would anyone’s parents approve of that kind of relationship?

“That… is so fucked up. I mean, what would you do if who you need to be with is predetermined?”

He’s been quietly talking to Derek throughout the entire film, commenting and criticizing parts of the plot. But this was the one thing that ticked him off the most. He can’t even stop talking about it. Or thinking about it.

“Isn’t that really restrictive? There’s not much you can do when your soul mate is a kid…”

“It’s probably easier. There’s no pressure.”

“No pressure? He has to literally wait years to start a relationship with the person he already knows he’s already gonna end up with. Who has the patience for that?”

“It doesn’t usually happen with that much of an age gap.”

“Wait… are you for real, right now? That soul mate stuff happens? Like, in real life?”

And now he’s got everyone’s eyes on them. Or rather, on Derek. Because apparently he’s been keeping this information on lock up from the wolves too.

“Uh, yeah. I thought you’d done a bunch of research when Scott got turned.”

“Duh, but none of the ‘seems-highly-unlikely’ kind. To me, this seemed to be in the same category with weird anatomical differences, aversion to silver and transformation into a full wolf form.”

He wasn’t going to think about the fact that Derek’s mom was said to have turned into a full wolf form. Or that the aversion to silver was actually an aversion to hunters. Shit, does that mean-

“I’m just going to pretend you never even opened your mouth.” Derek said with that judging look he wore so well. Maybe it’s because Stiles often just says whatever he thinks, and it’s mostly not pretty.

 

“So, soul mates? How does that work?”

The whole pack was sort of sitting in a circle, facing Derek, like a weird impersonation of Story Time. New information was something they could definitely all dig. Obviously for different reasons.

Isaac and Scott (and maybe even Kira) cared because they were actually werewolves, so they need that stuff for future reference.

Allison had that look on her face that told everyone she was employing her ‘hunter’ mind now, calculating all the ways this knowledge was useful in protecting human from werewolves. Or maybe using it against werewolves, but he wasn’t gonna dare accusing her of that.

Lydia had a similar mind set as Stiles does. She just wants to know everything that could be useful. And then there’s that part of Stiles that just feeds on this kind of stuff. Information. All of the facts about werewolves, stuffed away in a neat space in his brain. His curiosity was his best trait.

“It is very rare to happen to bitten werewolves. But born werewolves take a mate once their wolf settles. It doesn’t have anything to do with destiny. It’s just a reaction to pheromones, body language… it’s kind of complicated.”

Derek looked pained. As if he didn’t like remembering all of this information. Or maybe the talk he had with his parents about it was just really uncomfortable. Stiles’ talk with his dad definitely was.

“So, have you met…”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t be able to tell, until I’m already in a relationship with that person. And-“

“As we know Derek’s track record isn’t the best.” Lydia said airily. But there was a kind of shine in her eyes. Almost predatory. Oh god, she was up to something. She had seriously found a way to use wolf-soul-mating to her advantage. Incredible.

“How do you know, when it happens?”

“It’s, uh, you would definitely know, Scott.”

Did Derek look embarrassed? Is that a blush hiding under his stubble? Oh god, that is adorable.

“But, how-“

“Your body will try to mate her, Scott. Stop asking, please.”

“I don’t-“

Stiles’ eyes widened. He had read about this. This was part of the impossible category. Nights of strange spank bank material didn’t feel half as strange anymore. Which should be less of a relief than it truly was.

“I can truthfully say I did knot expect this.”

He watched with glee as Derek flinched, while everyone else stayed oblivious. He had to milk the situation until Lydia’s amazing intellect caught up with them.

“Oh my god, if you don’t know until it happens that brings a whole new spin to ‘not consenting’. So would you say, all of your previous partners were knot compatible? Because that’s unfortu-knot.”

Okay, that last one was really bad. Mostly because it wasn’t the truth. Derek not being magic-dick-tied to a psychopathic woman is always a good thing. For everyone involved.

“Stiles, please. Shut up.”

He looked around the group, seeing mixed expressions. Lydia definitely knew what was up. Allison seemed weirded out, but maybe that’s just due to confusion. Isaac looked like he had done the same research that Stiles had done, at some point. And Kira and Scott looked happily oblivious. But maybe they wouldn’t stay that way for long. Stiles remembers vividly that time when they found the Bestiary and Scott had his mind all the way down in the sewers.

“You’re right. They’ll be horrified enough in the morning.”


	6. Freak

It was warm and cozy in his bed. The only light source was the sun peeking through the curtains. He felt easy. Light. And a little drunk.

He was squished between the mattress and half a body. A heavy, warm, comfortable body. A naked body.

Stiles couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. He wasn’t surprised to find the body moving, to cover more of him. He felt the tickling of hair against the back of his neck. The brush of fingertips against his shoulder blade. A soft kiss, almost not there, just below his ear.

He knew this. This was familiar. He would feel the arousal of his partner. He was turn around in an attempt to catch the man’s lips.

He would wake up with a boner and Derek _totally platonically_ spooning him.

The sensations were warm and fuzzy, still. There wasn’t even a hint of that empty feeling he got before he woke up. Maybe he could have this. This one time. Just this one time, and he’d never ask for anything else again.

“Stiles…” it was a soft sigh. Derek’s voice. But he wasn’t waking up. He was pushing back against the other man’s erection. If he didn’t turn around, he could have this, right? It’s dream logic.

There was a heavy breath against his ear, making him shiver. He ground back more intentionally, moaning at the feeling of Derek. His hand was moving up and down Stiles’ side. Down towards his aching hardness.

A moan escaped his lips, barely stopped by the fingers that were pushing into his mouth. He sucked at them instinctually, grinding back against Derek again to get some friction.

“Stiles.” Derek was getting louder. More responsive. It was heavenly.

Except for that part where Derek’s hand moved on to Stiles’ hip instead. But it was okay. He felt the urgency with which those fingers were pressing into his skin, and he loved it. Loved the way his thumb was stroking absently over Stiles’ heated flesh.

“Stiles.” His name was punctuated by a moan and heavy panting. It was as if Derek was struggling to hold back. But he wanted him. Wanted it all.

“Stiles. Wake up.”

The reality of the situation struck him hard. Stiles’ eyes flew open, blinking into the bright room. He had been dreaming about Derek. While Derek was right there. And apparently he hadn’t been dreaming quietly, or motionlessly.

He didn’t want to turn around. It was a bad idea. He somehow did it anyway. And the view before him was suffocating him.

Derek looked like a mess. His face was heated, there was a slight sheen of sweat covering his face, and his pupils were dilated. That boner from Stiles dream? Totally a real one. He had been subconsciously molesting Derek Hale.

He deserves all of the prison sentences. All of them.

“I am so so sorry. Like, you don’t know how sorry I am right now. I didn’t mean to-“ But he kind of did. He had very consciously been rutting against Derek. He had very consciously kept the dream going, knowing exactly where it was headed. This was all his fault.

“I know that was totally wrong. And I shouldn’t have done that. Oh my god, I’m the worst. That was totally not consensual. I am so sorry, Derek.”

In all of his quiet panic he hadn’t noticed what Derek was doing. Derek was drawing those soothing patterns on his back again. Derek was comforting him.

 _Derek_ was comforting _him._

“Shh… It’s okay Stiles. You were asleep.”

“No, it’s not okay. What about that is okay?”

“You didn’t know you were doing it. I should have stopped it. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t- I don’t wanna not cuddle in the future, but this hasn’t…”

Stiles was nervous. He didn’t know what to say. There were only so many possibilities to make Derek understand why he shouldn’t by apologizing right now, and all of them involved confessing his huge crush on the guy.

“Stiles…?”

He took a deep breath and looked at Derek. Waiting for the death sentence.

“It’s okay. I can bring my sleeping bag next time.”

“Yeah.” The amount of relief he felt almost knocked his breath out of his chest.

“Yeah, you can do that.”

 

Later, when he was just done washing the dishes from dinner with his dad, Stiles got a call. From Derek. He was nervous about picking up. He was also nervous about not picking up at making a big deal out of what happened, though.

He picked up the call and let his thumb hover over the ‘end call’ button just in case.

“Hey Derek. What’s up?”

“Stiles, you need to come to Deaton.”

“Deaton? Why? What’s wro-“

“I don’t know. He seemed tense though, and that’s never a good thing.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. But why-“

Derek had already hung up on him before he could ask why the wolf was seeing the vet. It usually only meant emergency.

 

“Stiles, please sit down.”

The atmosphere at Deaton’s was always kind of strange. It felt foreign and sterile for the most part. Obviously because it was an animal clinic. But then there was also this spooky mystery seeping through the walls, that perfectly translated the whole druid image. Okay, maybe that was just Stiles being hyper aware of all the weird potions and books the man has got stored everywhere around the place. He should be. He got the grand tour only a few weeks ago.

“I don’t really understand what’s going on…”

“Derek told me about your current situation.”

“Oh my god…” Stiles wanted to sink into the ground. It should swallow him whole. Forever. He can’t believe Derek told Deaton about this morning. Or, hopeful, he didn’t. Because why the fuck would he do that?

“I’ve been able to observe changes in your spark since Scott’s pack freed you of the Nogitsune. I didn’t think too much of it at the time but now… I might have a theory.”

“A theory? A theory about what?”

He hadn’t felt any different since he was himself again. Other than the fact that he was a lot better at handling his ADHD nothing had changed.

“You and Derek seem to share a new connection. When you rejected the bite and the Nogitsune left your body, your spark must have latched on to the nearest and most convenient source of energy to survive. Derek is not only a werewolf, but he was also the only one who stayed by your side the entire time and his wolf had already chosen you as it’s mate.”

“Wait! Stop! Rewind!”

He was feeling dizzy. Is this a panic attack? He hasn’t had one of those in a long time. His gut felt like something was tugging at it. It didn’t feel good it all. He felt sick. He looked up at Derek and saw the helpless and devastated look in his eyes. He started feeling even worse. Were Derek’s miserable feelings intensifying Stiles’ miserable feelings? Was that a thing that happens? Oh god.

“Since when am I Derek’s mate? I… I’m a dude! What kind of purpose does being a mate have, if there can be no mating, right?!”

He was in hysterics. He knew it. He couldn’t stop it though. The room seemed to spin, or shake or something. The lights flickered. Or maybe glowed. Was he doing that? Is this him?

“Derek, you have to calm him down.”

Stiles felt his face being gripped between to hands. He was staring right at Derek. Right into his green, calm eyes. There was nothing else.

“Stiles, breathe! You’re okay, yeah? You’re safe.”

“Obviously I’m safe, I’m the source of the danger!”

He saw the way Deaton stepped back as if he had seen something. Something that scared him. Or at least shocked him because seriously the druid was probably never scared of anything.

“Comebacks are good. Comebacks mean you’re not freaking out anymore.”

“Oh really? I thought the room stopped moving because it was tired.”

Derek tried to hold in a laugh. It might have been Stiles’ saving grace that he put that expression on the man’s face.

“So…? What now?”

“We figure this out.” Derek’s hands slipped down to rest on Stiles’ shoulders and he squeezed them affectionately. It was like a very reassuring but impersonal hug. It was good. It helped.

“Together.”


	7. Shelter

This was a whole different kind of public humiliation. The non-kinky kind. And he didn’t think he liked either one to be honest.

Sadly, after the dramatic evening at Deaton’s, they had as few as an hour to talk or even think about what is going on. Then news got to Scott. And then by extension the rest of the pack. This is Stiles’ life now. No secrets. No privacy.

Just a lot of judgmental teenagers constantly assessing his mental state.

Or his relationship status.

 

“I knew you were in a relationship this whole time.” Lydia said, for the maybe third time that night.

“But we weren’t! We really just hung out together.”

“So how did Derek know?” Isaac asked then, which, really? Are they serious? This conversation is definitely sidetracking from what’s really important. The pack didn’t need to know about their morning humping session. They especially didn’t need to know that the resulting wolf boner on Derek was the reason he went to Deaton in the first place. And they needed to stop that conversation right now.

“You really don’t want to know. It doesn’t matter. It’s not relevant.”

“Stiles is right. We need to figure out a way to train him. If not to evolve his powers then at least to control them.” Scott was thankfully the mature alpha that he is supposed to be in a situation like this. He was leading them back into the right direction. All the training with Derek about pack politics and stuff must have helped. He hadn’t actually noticed it this much before.

“I might actually kill somebody with my next freak out.”

“You say that like it’s inevitable.” Kira said quietly.

“Well, you’re not exactly being easy on me!”

Lydia and Kira both flinched at back at his outburst. Allison made a motion as if she was reaching back for an invisible quiver. Isaac flashed his eyes and claws. Scott did the same. Was it really that bad? He had anger outbursts before. That doesn’t justify such a defensive position from the others. He’s not the enemy!

Okay. So he was starting to crack under pressure. That’s definitely not good. That he has to work on.

“Okay, everyone, please. We’re not getting anywhere with this. I’ll take Stiles home. Tomorrow he can look into some things with Deaton that I’m sure he’s not told us yet, and Scott and I can make a training plan for him. Is that alright?”

Derek was addressing Scott, who was back to normal now and nodded. He had a haunted look on his face though. Like he saw something that he might never forget.

 

“Why did they react like that? I’m just the same. I didn’t even make anything move this time…”

He was cuddled into Derek’s chest, obviously being comforted again because Derek couldn’t be sneaky about anything to save his life. It was an alien feeling, the way that so much seemed to have changed but nothing was really different between them. They were back to comfortable familiarity. Were they ever not? He couldn’t think right.

“Stiles, you… When you have an outburst like that, your eyes turn black. It just scared them to see that.”

“What do you mean, they turn black? Like alpha eyes turn red when they wolf out?”

“No.” Derek’s hand was sneaking around to find Stiles’ and he entwined their fingers carefully. “Completely pitch black.”

The fact felt like a bullet to the chest. Like inevitable darkness.

“So I’m still a monster, huh? And you’re not scared? I kind of messed you up a lot that last time…”

He tried to blink away images of a bullet wound, of a Derek that wasn’t really Derek and wanted to see the world burn. He ignored the frantic calling of his name on endless replay in his head. He pulled Derek’s arms closer around his body.

“That wasn’t you, Stiles. I’m not scared. I trust you.”

“But is that a good idea?”

“It’s saved my life on many occasions.” Derek’s voice was soft. His words were the perfect balance between heavy and light. His breath was tickling against Stiles’ ear. Stiles could have this. This was allowed. And that was still a revelation that surprised him more than anything.

“What does it mean for me, that I’m your mate? Do I have a certain purpose?”

He could hear the smile on Derek’s face, so close to his ear.

“Technically, we’re not mates yet. Not officially.”

 _Oh_. A shiver traveled down Stiles’ spine as he remembered what the ‘official’ part entailed. He was hyper aware of all the places where Derek’s body touched his. Leaning back against the warm wall of his chest was nice. But he wanted more than that. He wanted-

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

A chuckle. Right on his neck. He feels the thrill of anticipation, waiting for the touch of soft lips right at that spot. He even bares his neck a little.

“Stiles, we don’t need to rush this.”

“But I want you. So bad.”

Finally he felt Derek’s mouth connect with the skin of his neck, sighing in relief. It felt like a triumph, not against Derek but against the world. Against the odds.

“If I give you everything now, you’ll get bored of me.”

His words made Stiles turn around in his lap and kiss him full force. Stiles had never kissed a guy before. It wasn’t like it was with a girl. It was less hesitant on his part. He knew Derek could take it and so he put all of himself into it. Right from the start. Heading headfirst into disaster and loving it.

“That could never happen. I have enough fantasies for the both of us.”

“I’m sure of that.” Derek agreed with a smile, laughing lightly against Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ hands were burrowed into the front of his shirt, likely stretching it into a more than relaxed fit. It didn’t matter. He wanted him closer.

It felt like a slow burn, everywhere under his skin where Derek’s hands were. He had pushed up Stiles’ shirt, to get at the small of his back again and pull him closer. Stiles got the message. He straddled the man, initially because it was more comfortable, but then… This was great. They should have been doing this a long time. Freaking lifetimes ago.

“Derek.” Stiles moaned out at the friction between them.

“Stiles? Is everything okay in there?”

Holy shit! Stiles froze against Derek, staring at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t thought about his dad’s shift ending. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of being caught like this.

“I’m good! But don’t come in!”

His dad would think he was masturbating. Well, better than being caught like this. Derek covered up his laugh and Stiles disentangled them so that he could send him into safety. He had no idea how the Sheriff would react to his son making out with a werewolf in his mid-twenties. He didn’t want to find out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Try not to cause an earth quake ‘til then.”

“Ha. Funny.”

He only got a short and sweet kiss against the side of his mouth and then Derek was gone through the window again.

The door opened with a creaking noise. It startled Stiles so that he turned around and saw his dad leaning casually against the doorframe.

“So, when are you going to introduce Derek as your boyfriend?”


	8. Official

How was this Stiles’ life, now? Somewhere, in a parallel universe, some version of him was probably complaining about everyone having more sex than him. In this universe, Stiles knew that it didn’t matter if you could have the sex because it still wouldn’t happen. Not with everyone constantly bugging him about something and keeping his schedule full.

He hadn’t even been alone with Derek _once_ since his dad found out about them and the whole weird new training with the pack and Deaton started. He only ever gets to see Derek during those training sessions. Oh, and of course, dinner tonight. Because Stiles’ dad has invited Derek to join them for Lasagna Tuesday.

Stiles’ heart felt like it might jump out of his body in nervous anticipation.

He didn’t know if they would get along. He didn’t know what awkward questions his dad might ask throughout the night. He didn’t know if he could manage keeping his hands to himself if Derek wore a button down or something equally ridiculously hot. He just didn’t know anything tonight.

He was walking from room to room, restlessly tugging at the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. It wasn’t fancy or anything. It was just a normal Henley. But he had changed almost three times already and he wasn’t sure if this was the right choice and he thinks his brain might explode any second.

Is that lint on the side? Should he care about that? He should probably brush that off or something. Aren’t there these roll things that do the job for you? Do they have something like that in the Stilinski household?

“Stop pulling at you shirt, Stiles. You look fine.”

“Yes, but is fine enough? I mean, I might look fine, but he-“

He looks hella fine. Always. At all times. If he didn’t get at least a little bit of time with Derek tonight, he might go insane.

“I told him it was casual, so he’s not going to overdress. Just stop changing your clothes, Stiles. You could help me set the table instead.”

“Okay. Yes. Fine.”

Stiles was just reaching out to place the plates where they belonged when the door bell rang and he jumped into the air, plates clattering on the table surface.

“I’ll get it!” he told his sighing dad enthusiastically.

Right before the door he calmed himself. He was gonna be smooth. He was going to flirt with Derek and the wolf would want to sneak a kiss. That was the plan.

It was gonna be awesome. And maybe during the night he could sneak into Stiles’ bedroom and-

“Stiles, I can hear you breathe. Open the door already.”

Damn. That didn’t start well. He opened the door slowly, leaning against the side of it with a soft smile on his face. Did he look good like this? Hopefully.

Derek definitely looked good. Like, really good. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt but, oh god, did Stiles want to take it off. Badly.

“Hey.” That smile would be his undoing. Derek slowly moved up to him, leaning in. Yes! Thank god! Stiles’ face almost dropped when Derek’s lips didn’t aim for his mouth but for his forehead. Almost.

“You look nice.”

“I try.” He quickly mumbled, letting Derek in and closing the door behind him. The wolf seemed to sniff the air. Oh, the Lasagna.

“I should get that. You can go ahead and join my dad at the dining table.”

Derek nodded shortly and walked towards the living room.

Stiles really hoped his dad wouldn’t be do something really really bad and embarrassing.

 

“So you lived in New York with your older sister. Stiles’ mother went to college there… Did you go to college, Derek?”

This type of questioning had been going on since a while. It seemed torturous to Stiles, so he didn’t want to know how bad it might possibly be for Derek. After all, he’s the one answering those questions.

“I took courses, yes. But I came back to Beacon Hills before I could finish my Degree.”

“What did you major in?”

Stiles hadn’t known about anything from Derek’s time in New York. They should probably talk more about this kind of stuff. He couldn’t help feeling like a bad boyfriend. Were they boyfriends? Well, they were mates, so…

“Anthropology and Linguistics. I already spoke Spanish fluently so I figured, why not?”

Okay, there were apparently so many things he didn’t know about Derek. He needed to know it all. And one day he might. They’ve got all the time in the world.

“That’s good.” Stiles’ dad said. “Well, I better get going. I have a shift tonight.”

The Sheriff got up and leaned over to shake Derek’s hand.

“This was good. I almost forgot you’ve been arrested multiple times.”

“Dad!” Stiles shrieked just as his dad turned and made his way to the door.

Considering that Derek hadn’t bee threatened in any way tonight, this was all a good sign. They were even being left alone. Like, did they just get the Sheriff’s blessing or something?

“Use protection!” Okay, you couldn’t get more direct than that.

Stiles wanted to disappear into the floor.


	9. Spirit of the Past

“Stiles, we need you to concentrate. If you’re not completely focused...” Deaton reminded him for the trazillionth time. Is trazillionth even a number? It is now.

Stiles was standing in the old Hale house, hands pressing into a smoked and overgrown wall. There was something he felt, though. Like pinpricks against his fingers. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it wasn’t very comfortable either.

“I think I can feel it. It’s like needles.”

Deaton nodded, already looking proud that Stiles could tap into the residual energy of the house.

Today was an important exercise. They’ve been training this kind of thing since days. Stiles would absorb the energy that was left from the days when the Hale house was intact. And then he would use that energy to translate it into an illusion. If everything went right, he should be able to turn the burnt out place into it’s old state, for at least a few minutes.

Sadly, Derek wasn’t here today. He wasn’t sure if he would be okay seeing the house the way it was before. Stiles understood, but his absence also meant this would be harder. He had less control without him.

“Okay, Stiles. Now you need to concentrate on your body accepting the energy. You should feel it crawl through your body.”

He still knew that part. It was maybe the easiest part. All Stiles needed to do was imagine the pinpricks stinging inside. Breeching his skin.

The needles turned into a buzzing sensation that felt like it was vibrating through his blood stream. He closed his eyes and started the mandatory calm breathing exercises. If he wasn’t in complete control now, he could actually get hurt. Something unwanted might get into his system and influence him. It could be disastrous.

“Good. You’re doing well. Now, if you can get the energy to your head, you should be able to sort through to image you want to transfer.”

Deaton voice was more distant now, only a little louder than the constant whispers and noises ringing in his ears. Those were past conversations. Past battles. Past laughter. This was part of Derek’s past, inside of his head. He had access to all of that now.

“Stiles? Stiles, nod if you can hear me.”

He did, once. It was harder than it should be. This might be too much power all at once. Too much energy.

“Did you find the image, Stiles?”

He tried, he really did. He didn’t want to pick something unpleasant. He ignored the images of Kate, of Peter, of anyone bad. He needed to go way back. He concentrated on Derek.

“Laura, come play with us!”

The sound of that unfamiliar voice had Stiles’ eyes flicker open. He was staring down the hallways, where Deaton should stand. But he didn’t see the man. He saw two kids, maybe around the age of 10, jumping up and down in the doorway. A girl that looked 15 or so was trying to get them to leave the house. She had dark hair, with a tinge of red to it. That was Laura.

“I can’t. I have to study.”

“Please? Pretty please? You can even boss around like you’re the alpha!”

“I will be the alpha!” she protested, but she was laughing at the same time and let the kids tug her out into sunlight. They all laughed. They had fun.

This was a time in Derek’s life when he was still innocent. When life was easy. Before the fire happened, before he even so much as knew Kate.

What would this Derek have been like as a grown up? Without the fire, without hunters, with a family.

“Hey, Cora, I got- Who are you?”

Stiles almost jumped back in surprise. He hadn’t noticed time changing. He hadn’t noticed anything changing. But that, looking in his direction, was Derek. As a teenager. With basketball shorts. Could he see Stiles?

“I’m not gonna ask a second time, who are you, kid?”

Kid? Stiles was hardly a kid, compared to Derek. He must be, like, two years older than him right now. Did he look that young? Was he influencing the past right now? He probably shouldn’t do that. He should-

“You know that you just asked a second time, right?”

Stiles turned his head quickly, looking in the same direction teen Derek was facing. And he gaped, because that was definitely a mini version of him. He was wearing a Spiderman mask, for gods sake. He looked like a wrestler without the rest of the costume, but he wouldn’t take the mask off. This was only weeks after his mother had died.

“I don’t care. Who are you? Where are your parents?”

“My dad’s at work. He left me with the old lady next door, but I don’t like her. I followed a girl here. She does weird things, you know? Like, walk barefoot. Who does that? Doesn’t that hurt?”

Stiles had to laugh at himself. Oh god, he doesn’t even remember this day. He can’t remember meeting Derek before.

“Come on. If you tell me your name, I can get you home to your dad.”

“A superhero doesn’t reveal his secret identity.”

Wait. He does remember this. This was precisely 17 days after his mom died in the hospital. He came home that day and his dad was so worried he brought Stiles to mostly all of his shifts at the station for almost an entire year.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ kid version.

“Well, I need a name or I won’t be able to help you.”

“Stilinski. Oh, you can call me Stiles! That’s my hero name.”

“You’re the Deputy’s kid, huh?”

Derek had just walked right through him, materializing next to Stiles and walking him out of the Hale house. “You might wanna take that mask off, or people will think I’m abducting you.”

“You don’t look like a criminal. You’ll be fine.”

Stiles watched the door close behind them and let go of the wall instantly. He broke down. He never thought he’d actually end up crying like this, but this was a very important moment in his life. With his new nickname, he was able to put on that superhero persona whenever he wanted. He was strong and brave. He got Scott as a friend because of it and he worked hard not to be too hard on his dad.

All of that with the help of Derek. And he had forgotten.

“Stiles!”

Familiar, comforting arms snaked around his body and picked him up off the floor. Derek was there. His Derek. The one that saved him whenever he needed to be saved. The one that had always been there.

“Derek, I’m sorry. I wasn’t there. I should have been there.”

“Sh… You’re okay. We’re safe. You’re safe.”


	10. Finality

It’s the third full moon since Stiles found out about being Derek’s mate. It’s been way too many nights that he hasn’t gotten enough kisses, enough touch, enough Derek.

Tonight would be different. He was prepared like a boy scout.

His dad had a double shift through the night. Melissa would bring him dinner and breakfast, so Stiles didn’t need to worry about it.

The pack was warned not to go to Derek’s loft tonight.

Stiles had gotten the best lube he could likely find in all of Beacon Hills and researched the hell out of what to expect.

He was Prepared.

And he was waiting for Derek to come home, after he has successfully broken into the apartment and set up a romantic dinner. He was going to romance his wolf’s pants off. Literally.

 

“Stiles, how-“ Derek stood completely still in the door, looking at the room with wide eyes. Stiles made a gesture, like ‘Tada!’ but didn’t say anything that embarrassing. He was playing it cool tonight. He would be sexy.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He said quietly. This was actually more overwhelming than he had thought. The whole situation, the sole fact that he knew where this evening was hopefully headed, made his skin crawl with anticipation. This was intimate. Just for the two of them.

“Did you plan anything for tonight?” There was a tone in Derek’s voice that indicated that he already had a pretty good idea what he had planned.

Stiles grinned and met him halfway to nudge off his leather jacket.

“I have. I thought we should do something different than fast food and a movie. Change things up a bit.” He threw the jacket over the back of the sofa and quickly kissed Derek, pulling away just when he started to linger. The light in Derek’s eyes told him his plan was working. Derek was in for the hunt.

“I made the famous Stilinski stew, fresh bread...”

It wasn’t the most sexy food, sure, but Stiles had put a lot of effort into it. He felt like that counted more. And Derek seemed to agree by the way the smiled fondly at him as he sat down at the dining table.

“And dessert?”

Stiles almost lost his cool as Derek pulled him onto his lap. His face was buried in Stiles’ neck, where he could feel soft kisses and teasing bites. He didn’t hold in the hybrid of a sigh and a moan at the sensation.

“Later. If you’re good.”

 

Derek was breathing in Stiles’ panting breaths as he rutted against him, pushing him against the wall of his bedroom. They had just barely managed to get there, stopping every two steps to kiss for a long time.

Stiles’ skin was flushed, possibly from head to toe. Derek licked his lips, the tip of his tongue sweeping over his mate’s bottom lip accidentally.

“Derek…” Stiles moaned before diving in for another breathtaking kiss. He sucked in Derek’s tongue, teasing the inside of his mouth. His hands were grabbing at the back of Derek’s shirt in a way that was rushing up the entire thing until the hem of the blue fabric was as far up as Derek’s abs were.

“Need you. Need to see you.”

“Yeah.” Derek agreed, only hesitantly stopping his rhythmic movements against Stiles’ body and laying him on the bed instead. There was only a small protest when he pulled away to take his shirt off. When he was making short work of his jeans, Stiles was starting to make grabby hands.

“Come here.”

Derek stepped out of his clothes, leaning down again to kiss him, and pushed up Stiles’ shirt very slowly. The younger man squirmed under his touch, grinding against him on more than occasion. Derek happily swallowed all of his desperate little moans. When he broke the kiss to pull Stiles’ shirt over his head, he took the chance to voice his needs.

“Derek, I need you to stop teasing and fuck me.”

A low growl filled the room as he started moving down Stiles’ body again and taking care of his pants.

“I mean it. I need to feel you inside of me, like, yesterday.”

He had just gotten rid of all the clothes on Stiles body and then turned him flat on his stomach. Stiles pushed his ass in the air, wiggling slightly.

“Come on, Derek!”

“If you keep doing that I won’t have the patience to prepare you, Stiles.”

The whine at the press of a hot tongue against Stiles’ hole was drawn incredibly long. It spurred Derek on, mouthing at the opening and enjoying the way he kept wanting to open up for Derek. Stiles’ mewled and arched into it.

“Oh my god!” His voice was shaking.

“I want you to fill me, Derek. Mark me so everybody knows I’m yours. Knot me, please, Derek.”

Struggling with his patience, Derek put a spit slicked finger into Stiles, along with his tongue. Stiles burrowed his face in his arm, grabbing blindly for the bottle of lube he had hidden under Derek’s pillow hours ago. He let it roll towards Derek on the bed, hoping he would move on, damn it.

The sound of the cap opening echoed through the room, breaking the static of their ragged breathing. Two slippery wet fingers pushed into Stiles, stretching him, while Derek’s other hand stroked up and down Stiles’ inner thigh.

“Fuck, please, Derek.” He moaned.

Stiles felt like he was going to burst at the seams with the thrills running through his body. He rocked back on his fingers, taking them as deep as they would go. Groaning when they brushed the edge of his prostate.

“There! Please, Derek, I-“

“Yeah, okay.” He replied huskily, pushing in a third finger and going for exactly the spot that had Stiles shiver and twitch. He wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. He could feel his own erection straining and he needed to be inside Stiles before his knot could start growing.

“Are you ready?”

He smoothed over Stiles’ back with his free hand and smiled at the way he arched into his touch. “God, yes!” he yelled, sounding somewhere between desperate and annoyed. Derek chuckled.

But the chuckle quickly turned into a groan as he replaced his fingers with his cock. He moved slowly, getting more and more of him inside without hurting Stiles in the process. He got a series of low moans for his effort.

“You’re so good, Stiles.”

“Do it, Derek. Please, I want it.”

He started moving, languid and slow thrusts that brought Stiles up to the edge. He was meeting every move eagerly, angling himself differently when he needed it and chasing Derek every time he retreated even just a little bit.

When Derek felt himself catch at Stiles’ rim he got as far inside him as he could go. He towered over Stiles, scraping his stubble against his shoulder and nipping from time to time to distract him. The whines worried him, but the way Stiles whole body shook as the base of Derek’s cock expanded could only be from pleasure. He could taste them together, in the sweat on Stiles’ skin.

“You take it so well. Knew you would.”

He soothed him small kisses across his shoulder blades. Stiles’ whines turned into soft moans and sighs, while his body kept trembling.

“Move, Derek, please. ‘M going to come. Have to.”

Derek nodded against him, despite not knowing if Stiles would even register it. He put his hand on Stiles aching hardness, meeting his shallow thrusts inside of him with quick strokes. With every time Stiles, and the whole bed even, moved forward. At the eighth thrust Stiles’ body tensed up, his muscles fluttered around Derek, and he came all over his hand.

Derek, taking it as incentive made his thrusts even quicker, finally coming inside of Stiles, making him his mate for every werewolf to know. He was still conscious enough to help Stiles collapse to the side with the two of them still connected, but soon after he was underlying his exhaustion and drifted off.

 

When Stiles woke up he felt sore, empty and cold. He could smell Derek all around him, but it wasn’t enough anymore somehow. He needed his touch. He missed him.

“Derek.” He whined quietly, not even caring how weak he sounded. Where had he gone? Why wasn’t he with him?

“Sh… I’m here. You’re fine. You’re okay.”

A warm hand pushing sweat damp hair out of his face and then soothingly stroking down his lower back solved all of his problems. Stiles melted into the touch.

“I know I’m okay. I’m awesome.” He croaked out. When had he lost his voice?

“You probably shouldn’t talk for a while. You might have screamed your lungs out when you came.” Derek sniffed at his shoulder, slowly placing kisses on his neck. Stiles smiled contentedly.

“I did? I don’t remember…”

“Go to sleep.” And he did.


	11. Test Drive

“Are you sure about this? If you’re not ready, we can wait a little longer. You could try again next week. Or-“

“No, Derek. I’m ready. I can do this.”

It was the first time that Stiles was going to use his powers around the pack. It was also the first time that he wasn’t absent from their training, and it felt like a trial. This was a test to see if he could handle using his illusions in combat, no matter who was fighting or in danger. If he didn’t pass today, he’d be subjected to more months of training with Deaton. He wouldn’t be able to return to the pack until he could control himself.

Scott stood in a crouch ready to attack Isaac, who was waiting on the other side of the clearing. They were somewhere deep in the preserve, where no jogger would turn up and they were a safe distance from the Hale house. A precaution that Stiles was glad about, because he wasn’t ready to call the ghosts of Derek’s past back to life so soon again.

“I can start, if you guys start…”

 

The fight didn’t last long. Scott and Isaac started charging at each other, meeting in the middle with a crack so loud Stiles shivered at the thought. They both fell to the floor, wrestling, until Scott was able to grab Isaac by his shoulder and throw him against a tree. He circled him for a moment. Then he stopped abruptly in his tracks and turned around like a lost puppy. He was looking around as if he was searching for something. For Isaac, who had left his spot against the tree and was now keeping himself right behind Scott with a grin. He looked over to Stiles, and Derek followed his gaze.

Stiles’ body was shaking, as if all his muscles vibrated with the energy cursing through his body. The tips of his shoes were digging into the ground, as if he was drawing it all out of the soil. His eyes were void of color, staring blankly ahead.

Isaac cheered.

“This is amazing! Scott can’t see me at all!”

“What _are_ you seeing, Scott?” Derek asked, voice strained. He was ready to interfere if the image Stiles was drawing from the clearing was out of control. Scott was the only key to knowing how Stiles was controlling his emotions right now.

“Just the trees. I can hear you guys, faintly, but there’s no one here. If we could use this in a fight, nobody would need to get hurt. It’s brilliant!”

Derek nodded shortly and stepped forward to put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

The contact was important. It could root him. Get him out of it safely.

“You can let go now, Stiles.”

His eyes closed first. Then his face relaxed, his shoulders, his legs, and he stumbled against Derek’s waiting arms.

He was exhausted. But it had worked. Everything was the way they had hoped. He was strong enough. He was capable.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked quietly, mumbling into his hair.

“’M good. Just a little empty. There’s kind of no limit here, you know? Takes it out of you…”

 

Derek’s hand smoothing down his back was nice. It felt like he was closing up cracks and soothing out bumps, as if Stiles’ body had broken a little after letting go of so much energy. But he wasn’t taking pain away. There was never any pain.

“Scott says he’ll have you train with each pack member individually over the next weeks.”

“Hopefully that doesn’t mean less time for us.” Stiles sighed into Derek’s chest.

“I just got you. And I want to enjoy that, many times.”

“In many different positions?” Derek added with a smile in his voice.

He wanted to blush at the implication. He couldn’t. Those were his exact words after all. “Heard that, huh?” Derek put his hands down to cup Stiles’ ass and pushed him up to meet his lips. He growled playfully.

“This position is fine.”

He licked into Stiles’ mouth, hand coming up to the back of his head to lock him there. And Stiles never wanted to leave.


	12. Lose Your Temper

Dinner at the station was surprisingly peaceful, after all the things that happened in the Sheriff’s department in the past. Stiles was sitting opposite to his dad, munching on fries and grinning while the Sheriff was picking at the salad on his burger. Stiles made him get double the amount of soggy greens, and pass up the cheese. But it’s apparently a compromise his dad will live with, if he gets to eat fast food.

“So, how are things in school?”

“The usual. I haven’t gotten detention since a while, huh?”

The Sheriff gave him a serious look, smile only slightly tugging at his lips.

“Let’s keep it that way. How is the.. pack?”

They don’t really talk a lot about all the werewolf business. But lately his dad has been trying harder. Getting more involved and showing interest.

It was actually really suspicious.

“They’re good. The training scenarios I came up with have pushed their abilities quite a bit. Like, they’re really in control and stronger now. And Derek says Scott has been learning really fast about all the alpha stuff. He’s really proud.”

Sheriff Stilinski wiped his hands on some napkins after finishing his burger. Stiles had already cleaned his hands off on his jeans, which was probably not good but now it was too late. Derek would just have to deal with the smell of curly fry grease.

“Derek… seems to take good care of you.”

It sounded more like a question. Like he was asking if Derek was treating Stiles well, which he was. He was easier on Stiles than anybody else, most of the time.

“Yeah. I’m happy with him.”

“That’s good. You deserve to be after what happened.”

It was suddenly quiet, the conversation broken by an uneasy silence. The memories were painful for both of them. But Stiles was learning to overcome these things. He was learning to distance himself from the past.

“Thanks dad. I rea-“

Again they were interrupted. This time by a call from Scott. Stiles threw his dad an apologetic look, got a smile and a wave in response, and picked up.

“Hey Scott! What’s up?”

“Stiles, Derek didn’t come to our training today. Isaac and I tried to find him at your place or at Deaton’s or something. He’s just... vanished.”

Stiles was up on his feet and by the door in seconds.

“Were you at his loft yet? Did you catch anything, like a sign of struggle?”

He tried to mutely apologize to his dad for leaving and then was by his jeep as quickly as his feet could carry him through the police station.

“Yeah, we’re here right now. We can’t smell anything though.”

“So no struggle…”

“No, Stiles, there’s literally no scents here anymore. Not even Derek’s regular scent.”

 

Scott was right. The moment Stiles had stepped into Derek’s loft he felt something was off. It didn’t smell normal, even to his human nose. But his skin was crawling at the same time. Like there was something there, that shouldn’t be there.

“Somebody erased all the scents so we wouldn’t be able to follow the kidnapper.” Isaac concluded with a miserable frown drawing his eyebrows together. For him and Scott it was probably very uncomfortable staying in a room with a familiar scent completely missing. Wolves orientate themselves by scent quite often.

“I’m pretty sure I can find out what happened.” Stiles assured them quickly.

There was no way anyone could erase energy from a place, which was a good thing. It meant that nobody could ever shake Stiles off a trail.

Because it was Derek’s home, and he had practiced here quite often, Stiles almost had instant access to what he so endearingly calls “the database”. Its like the internet history of a place, and instead of websites you get moments or memories. Once he was done sorting through the pack meetings, the porn and the empty hours he got to the last moment Derek was in the loft.

He was lying on the floor, hands over his head and tied together. His body was pale and he seemed to twitch, but he was unconscious. They had used electricity.

And They were apparently not even bothering to hide their identities.

A bulky blonde man was pulling the unmoving body by the tied hands towards the exit of the loft. Stiles didn’t know him, sadly. But there was someone else. Someone Stiles knew only too well. Someone _who shouldn’t even be alive anymore._

Stiles’ hands formed into tight fists against the concrete floor. There was so much pain. Derek’s pain, as the shocks shot through his body. The power was way too high. It could have killed him on the spot. It could have. Derek could have died. But Stiles knew where he was. He knew exactly what the old man was expecting and he had been waiting for a moment like this. For revenge.

 

Scott and Isaac watched in panicked shock as Stiles bolted up and out of the loft right before their eyes, not bothering to explain or even finish the process of going through the memories of the place. That was probably not good.

Going purely by intuition and Stiles’ scent, they followed him as fast as they could. The moment had come when it seems like Stiles was losing himself. Without Derek, Stiles had no anchor.

“What is he going to do?” Isaac asked from behind him on the motorbike, talking only slightly over the noise of the motor.

“I don’t know.” Scott answered. And that was the truth, because he hadn’t seen Stiles like this before. Ever. He’d seen him murderously angry before.

And this was worse.

And now Stiles had the power to actually murder somebody.


	13. Control

Derek is only half aware of what’s going on around him when he wakes up. All of his senses seem to be muted to an excruciatingly numbing level. His eye sight is blurry, and he can’t see very much except for schematic forms, bodies, with him in the room. There is a lot of noise. Mostly screaming and yelling. It hurts his ears and gives him even more of a headache than he already has.

His whole body hurts, and with how sore his wrists and his neck feel he can guess easily for how long he must be chained up by now.

He slowly remembered what happened to get him into this situation… again.

He had just gotten home from the grocery store, when someone ringed the doorbell. He’d thought it must be mail or something.

He hadn’t expected the mail guy to tackle him to the ground and fight him, while Gerard Argent electro shocked him from the side. He had been down in minutes.

So the bodies must be Gerard and his helping hand.

But that didn’t make sense. There were three other people with him in the room. The screaming was still too loud to make out who was obviously in distress, but there was a third person.

A body on the floor, dead or knocked out, and two others off to the side, possibly fighting. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of Scott or Isaac coming to his rescue and ending up as either the dead or the screaming guy. He wouldn’t imagine it was Stiles lying motionlessly on the floor.

He needed to get himself together. He needed to concentrate and get out of the situation as fast as possibly.

 

“Argh!”

“I have to give it to you, Gerard. You’re tough for an old, sick man.”

Scott was holding Isaac back as soon as they entered the warehouse basement. The situation before them was truly terrifying, but they couldn’t exactly attack anyone. Stiles was the only doing anything. And he wasn’t even physically doing anything but holding on a little too tightly to Gerard’s shoulders.

“Make it stop!”

The old man’s voice was breaking, wearing thinner and thinner with every scream. Stiles didn’t even react. Nobody but the two knew what Stiles was showing Gerard exactly. From the reaction of the man, it must be hell though.

They had to do something, before Stiles did something he would forever feel guilty for. Isaac and Scott needed to stop him.

The alpha motioned for his beta to go help Derek out of the cuffs for now, while he himself was slowly advancing on his best friend. His best friend, who was out of his mind with rage, apparently.

This felt like the Nogitsune all over again. Or that one time in the Motel, but reversed. The thought was tearing at Scott’s heart.

 

“Come on.” Somebody was undoing the cuffs around his wrists and his neck. He smelled like pack. Isaac. Derek was one hundred percent sure.

His senses were getting better, and the screams were getting weaker and turning into whimpers. His headache was slowly receding.

“The body…” he croaked out.

“Some hunter.” Isaac assured him, lifting the metaphorical weight from Derek’s chest. Isaac was fine. None of his pack was hurt. If the person in pain was from their pack, Isaac would be more panicked. Would want to help them, instead of set him free first. Stiles would have usually been the one to get to Derek first and have the others fight off the hunters. Stiles.

“Stiles… Stiles, you need to stop.”

That was Scott’s voice. Derek’s head shot up at the mention of his mate and he blinked away the blurriness as best as he could. His eyes slowly seemed to focus.

 

“Stiles, this isn’t you! You’re good. You need to stop!” Scott was starting to feel frustration while trying to get through to Stiles. His best friend was still clutching at the enemy, but his face was scrunched up in a mask of pain. Like he was hurting himself with what he was doing. Like he was trying so hard…

“We’re safe, Stiles! It’s over!” He tried touching Stiles like Derek had done so many times before when they were training and Stiles needed to get out of another person’s mind. It did not only not work, it back fired.

Literally. Scott touched Stiles’ should and flew back as if shocked. The room started to shake at around the same time.

“Stiles!”

 

Derek was stumbling forward on unsafe legs, trying to balance with the earthquake Stiles was producing. Stiles, who was losing it. Stiles, who was in danger. Who needed him.

“Please, Stiles!” Scott was still yelling from the other side of the room, where he had landed against a wall.

Gerard wasn’t even making a single noise anymore. He was slumped together. Weak. Stiles was pushing his hands so hard into the man’s shoulders that there must be bruises, if not anything worse.

He needed to get to Stiles. He needed to shake him out of it. Pry his hands off and hold him together. Make him better.

With a last stumble he landed on his knees next to his mate, ignoring the pitch black eyes staring intensely at his victim.

“Stiles, I’m here. It’s over.” He says gently. He notes absently that Scott wants to object when Derek reaches for Stiles’ wrists, but he does it anyway.

First, Stiles’ grip from Gerard’s shoulders eases. Then he slumps into Derek as if he was drained completely.

“It’s over.” Derek repeats and draws soothing circles on Stiles’ back while he cries into his chest. Weak, desperate, but better. More Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last chapter.
> 
> Nobody died, I swear. The random hunter helper is just really really unconscious. Maybe he unfortunately stood behind the door when Stiles barreled in like a hurricane. Maybe he slipped on a banana. I'll leave it to your imagination, but he's fine.  
> Better than Gerard, at least.


	14. The fluffy end that I needed

“Hey! How is my Big Baby Brother?”

Cora greeted them over the Videochat with a big smile on her tanned face. In the background Stiles could hear a TV. It was all in rapid Spanish though, so he didn’t understand a word.

“I’m older than you, Cora.” Derek scowled.

“Oh but Der-Bear, you’ll always be called Baby Brother. Hey, Stiles! Are you keeping him on his toes?”

Stiles smiled softly to himself, remembering their tickle fight that morning.

“I do my best. How is South America? Did you ruin all the boys yet?”

When Cora found out, from Derek, that he and Stiles were dating she warmed up to Stiles a lot. They had a common ground now: Derek. And making him blush in embarrassment as often as possible during their conversations with each other.

“Stiles, I swear to-“ He cut himself off by burying his face in his hands.

“Yeah, I’m doing fine. There’s this beta from a Brazilian pack who’s been kind of persistent, but I don’t know. We’ll see where it goes. How are you two doing? I mean, you’re gonna move in with Derek after graduation, right?”

Derek’s face resurfaced wearing a smirk.

“He’s already dumping all of his laundry here, anyway.”

“Shut up, I happen to be the one who _does_ the laundry!”

The glare at each other for a moment, until Cora can’t hold back her laugh anymore and bursts into giggles.

“My goodness, get it together guys. You’re already like a married couple.”

“Yeah, speaking of which…”

“Oh, don’t tell me your dad and Scott’s mom finally got their shit together.”

Stiles looked up from where he had been staring at his hands, grinning a lot. He had been grinning all morning and it was starting to hurt. But he couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

“Sure did, but that’s not…”

“I proposed to him this morning.”

The squeal that was currently carrying over from the southern hemisphere was ringing in their ears while Stiles shoved at Derek playfully for just saying it so bluntly. He had been nervous. And Cora was the first person they were telling, no matter how much Lydia, Scott and especially Stiles’ dad would object that decision.

“Fuck, finally! Two years and you- Show me! Show me the ring!”

Stiles was raising a shaking hand up to the webcam, showing off a simple silver band, when there was suddenly a commotion around Cora.

“Que pasa?” was the only Spanish thing that Stiles understood or even heard from the thousand quick questions that were thrown in Cora’s general direction. Then Cora’s answer “Mi hermano casarse.”

Within seconds a bunch of tan faces, old and young, appear in the screen next Cora. Stiles assumes it’s the pack members of the pack with which Cora is staying. He slowly pulls away his hand again, blushing deeply all the way down his neck. Derek smiled at him and put his arm around his shoulders, rubbing his thumb into the skin right under Stiles’ shirtsleeve.

A silence somewhere in Chile is what brings Stiles attention away from Derek’s eyes, in which he is drowning. The South American pack has retreated slightly, but a woman is sitting next to Cora, smiling softly at them. Her hair is made up of wild curls, and there isn’t much in her face that resembles the Hales, except for the fact that she has the same eyes that Derek has.

“Derek, my pack wishes you all the best.”

She has a heavy accent.

“Gracias, Eva. I appreciate it.”

Then she starts talking to them in Spanish, which confuses Stiles to no end. He can’t follow any of the words. He’s unsure. Insecure. Uncomfortable.

“They’re discussing plans to come to Beacon Hills to meet you.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, who is still holding him close and looking as content as he could possibly get.

“She says you’re handsome.” He adds with a glint in his eyes and Stiles blushes.

“Who exactly is she?”

“My first cousin once removed. My grandma came from South America.”

So Derek is directly related to the Lopez pack. One of the oldest and most renowned packs in South America. That wasn’t intimidating at all. Nope.

“That’s why you’re fluent in Spanish, huh?”

Derek didn’t answer but he smiled and leaned in to kiss the slightly terrified expression right off Stiles’ face. It was lovely, until they were interrupted by the quiet again. They broke apart under the happy but slightly judgmental eyes of Derek’s sister and one of the most powerful alpha’s on this side of the planet.

She was scary without even trying. She even seemed like the nicest person ever.

“Sorry. Lo siento.” Stiles babbled quietly, going red again. This was turning into a theme for the day. Hopefully he wouldn’t be a blushing groom. That’d be embarrassing, and then he’d blush more. He’s blushing more even thinking about it.

Derek ran a soft trail down Stiles’ neck and he shivered. Okay. That was enough torture for the day.

“I should really call my dad now, and tell him.”

Derek only reluctantly let him get up and walk into the kitchen still with his pajamas on. But he reminded himself of his own family waiting for his attention so they can discuss the future trip.

 

Stiles’ dad was downright speechless. He stammered, stumbled over his words, but he seemed happy. More than happy. And then he found out he wasn’t the first to find out.

“You didn’t call your own dad first? You need my blessing.”

“I thought we already had your blessing. You’ve told Derek a thousand times how he’s the only one you trust with me.”

“But you didn’t call me first, Stiles. I really wish I could ground you right now. Wait, I can. But I’m not going to do it, because it’s pointless.”

“I’m happy that you know me so well, dad.”

“Exactly. I thought my son would call me first if he got engaged. And he didn’t.”

Stiles bit down on his grin and rolled his eyes at his dad’s theatrics.

“Okay, old man. What do you want?”

“I want a BBQ to celebrate the engagement. And I want to eat the greasiest steak you can make me. Without veggies.”

Stiles laughed and shook his head in disagreement.

“With veggies.”

“A potato salad.”

“Without mayonnaise.”

“Deal. I’m happy for you, son.”

“Thank you. I love you, dad.”


End file.
